1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the provision of subscriber services in a wireless network, and more particularly to a procedure for adapting subscripted to subscriber services for provision throughout the wireless network.
2. Description of Related Art
Subscribers to a wireless network are able to utilize numerous optional subscriber services in addition to their basic wireless telephone service. Subscriber services allow subscribers to customize their wireless telephone service in accordance with their own usage habits and preferences. Examples of such subscriber services include call waiting, call forwarding, voice mail, three-way calling, and caller identification (CallerID).
The provision of subscriber services often requires the presence of special software and hardware at the switch, such as a Mobile Switching Center (MSC), serving the subscriber during a call. Ideally, each MSC in a wireless network is capable from a software and hardware perspective of supporting the same homogenous set of subscriber services. However, MSC service capabilities can and do vary for several reasons. For example, MSCs are often made by different manufacturers with manufacturers trying to distinguish their MSC from other MSCs by supporting special innovative services that are not identical to the services of other manufacturers. Furthermore, MSCs made by different manufacturers may implement the same subscriber services in a different manner causing formatting and compatibility discrepancies between MSCs. Still further, MSCs may not be correspondingly upgraded throughout the network to support the same subscriber services in identical fashion. Accordingly, an MSC might not support or may be incompatible with a particular subscriber service selected by the subscriber.
A design goal of wireless networks is to allow the subscriber to move throughout the network, while receiving the same services. In order to accomplish this goal, MSCs are placed throughout the wireless network area, with each MSC serving a particular area within the wireless network area. When a subscriber moves throughout the wireless network area, the subscriber may be served by different MSCs. As the subscriber moves, there is a chance that a subscriber may not be able to use a particular subscriber service at a particular MSC because of the differences in the subscriber service support capabilities of the MSCs.
A record known as a subscriber profile is associated with each subscriber and contains information regarding each of the subscriber services that the subscriber has selected. This subscriber profile is stored in a database called a home location register. When a mobile station enters the area served by the MSC, the MSC downloads the subscriber profile for the subscriber from the home location register and examines the subscriber services that may need to be provided to the subscriber. Matching between the subscriber services and the services supported by the MSC involves comparing specific technical settings. Any discrepancy in the comparison results in a denial of the particular subscriber service. Furthermore, subscriber services which are not supported by the MSC are also denied.
In many cases, the noted discrepancy occurs because of partial differences between the subscribed service and the corresponding or analogous service supported by the MSC. For example, a subscriber profile might indicate access to a certain service for both incoming and outgoing calls, while the serving MSC is only capable of supporting that service for outgoing calls. Despite the fact that the subscriber could have been provided with partial subscriber service by the MSC, the entire subscriber service will be denied.
Accordingly, what is desired is a more flexible manner of permitting a subscriber access to subscriber services.
The present invention is directed to a system, method, and apparatus for providing subscriber services for a mobile subscriber who has moved to a particular mobile switching center (MSC). A determination is made as to whether a particular subscriber service is supported by the MSC. Where the subscriber service is not supported, a comparable service that is supported by the MSC is identified and provided to the subscriber. Provision of the comparable service is effectuated by modifying a copy of the subscriber profile to include the comparable service as a replacement for the subscriber service that is not supported.